Presently, laser-thermal glass cutting is done with processes performed in a serial fashion. The first step is heating the glass with a laser while moving the glass or the processing apparatus along one axis. The next step is to rapidly cool the glass by application of a cooling mist. As movement continues, the mist is removed by a vacuum pickup, and a second laser on an opposite side of the vacuum pickup reheats the glass to form a clean break. Generally, the glass is rotated to perform cuts along another axis, either intact or in pieces. For example, if the glass is large format glass, such as over 1.5 meters in length, the glass is cut on one axis. The resulting strips are then moved to another system to be processed.